Fifteen Years After
by shanejayell
Summary: Long after the series is over we look at the lives of Konata and a few others. YURI. Not for kids! *Due to multiple reader comments, I changed Konata's job a bit* Part Two added!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Lucky Star, they all belong to Kagami Yoshimizu and Bandai. I'm just borrowing them for awhile! This story also contains yuri, so if you don't like that I'd suggest skipping it.

Lucky Star: Fifteen Years After

Kagami Hiiragi sighed, her long purple hair neatly tied back in a pony tail as the young teacher returned to her home in Kasukabe, not too far from the temple she had been raised in. She walked up the steps and was about to open the front door when someone opened it up from within, pausing to give her a saucy smile.

"Welcome home, master." Konata Izumi said with a wink, the woman's long blue hair flowing down her back.

Kagami blushed as she hurried inside, pushing Konata out of sight from the street. She yelped, "Do you have to do that?!"

"Yup," Konata smiled as she closed the door behind them. The smaller woman twirled around as she added archly, "I hope you appreciate I got the school uniform out just for you." The white and burgandy uniform brought back a lot of memories for them both, while also being just a bit on the kinky side.

"You're lucky it still fits you," Kagami blustered but she blushed faintly as well. While Konota was still small in stature, much like her mother was, she had filled out quite a bit since their school days and in her old uniform it was very noticeable.

A smirk teased Konata's lips, the other woman well aware of where Kagami had been looking at her body. "Come on," she turned, the skirt cut short enough to reveal a flash of panty, "our dinner's nearly ready."

"Thanks," Kagami blushed as she took off her shoes and put on a waiting pair of slippers. Unlike herself Konata worked from their home as a manga writer and cgi artist, a successful one too, which also left her time for many household duties. Kagami often felt a bit guilty about that, but she was willing to admit she was a horrid hosekeeper.

"How's Principal Kuroi doing?" Konata asked as she stepped into the kitchen and quickly checked on the dishes cooking away.

"Nanako's fine," Kagami answered, thinking of the blonde, slightly ditzy former teacher, "she mentioned she was going to call you about that new RPG game."

"Nanako...," Konata shook her head as she uncovered a pot and sampled it, "I still find it a bit strange to call her that."

"Tell me about it," Kagami agreed as she watched her fondly from where she stood leaning up against the kitchen door, "I'm just glad she's the Principal now. If we were teachers together it'd be too strange."

"So is Nanako finally dating someone?" Konata asked her curiously as she dished up the food for them both.

"Funny you should ask that," Kagami said mildly as she efficiently cleared the table of any newspapers and other items, "since she got divorced it seems your cousin Yui has been spending a lot of time with her."

Konata had the oddest look on her face as she carried the plates over, "You think that she and Miss Kuroi are....?"

"She certainly took learning about us pretty calmly," Kagami noted wryly. They sat down together, smiling across the table as they settled into eating. "So that makes three couples from our class?"

"Us, Yui and Nanako and Yutaka and Minami?" Konata nodded.

"Yup." Kagami agreed. She looked curious, "Is Hiyori still using the two of them as models for her adult dojinshi?"

"Yeah, she emailed me a few scans," Konata answered. "Say aww," she said as she held up a chopstick laden with food.

"Aaah," Kagami felt foolish as her girlfriend fed her.

Konata smiled as she darted forward to kiss her gently. "Eat up," she purred, "I have a very special dessert planned."

"Konata!" Kagami blushed furiously from the suddem kiss, not to mention Konata's daring tongue. "You were working on writing one of those ero-mangas again, weren't you?" she grumbled, "They always get you worked up."

"Well, you weren't here to take care of me so...," Konata battered her eyes sweetly at the other woman.

"Aaargh," Kagami sighed. "And what do you mean, special desert?" she asked her suspiciously.

"Wait and see," Konata smirked.

'Do I even want to know?' Kagami thought wryly, thinking of some of the other surprises Konata had sprung on her. From appearing at the door naked to drafting Patty for a threesome, Konata just loved pushing boundaries.

"Could you clear the table?" Konata asked cheerfully. "I have to go get ready."

Kagami raised her eyebrows but nodded, "Right."

It took only a few minutes to clear the dishes away and rinse the plates before loading them in the washer. She scraped out the rice cooker and finished clearing the cooking pans then Kagami took a deep breath and left the kitchen.

"Konata?" Kagami called, standing nervously in the living room.

"In here," Konata called, her voice coming from the bedroom.

'Of course,' Kagami thought, feeling a thrill of excitement. She hurried over and opened up the door...

Konata smiled, wearing bunny ears, elbow length gloves, stockings and nothing else. "What took you so long? Your brigade leader is impatient!" she growled.

"You are such a freak," Kagami laughed as she shut the door firmly behind her.

End.

Notes: First of all, IMHO I do think Konata and Kagami are pretty much canon. Miss Nanako Kuroi, however, probably isn't. *lol* If I ever get tempted I may actually do the sex scene is a full-blown lemon. Probably won't be on , simply because I think they'd delete it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky Star: Fifteen Years After

Two

Nanako Kuroi watched as the teachers filed out of the staff meeting, the older blonde still feeling vaguely odd sitting in the principal's spot. As a well dressed young woman with purple hair was about to leave she called, "Hiiragi, could I see you a moment?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Kagami asked a bit nervously.

Nanako hid a smile, Kagami had known Nanako back when she was her friends' teacher and still treated her with a degree of reserve. It was kind of cute, honestly. "How busy has Konata been?" Nanako asked briskly.

"She's doing a fair bit of writing," Kagami nodded cautiously, "why?"

Nanako gave a impish grin, "Well, I just found out about a new online RPG she might be interested in."

Kagami sighed as she muttered, "You never change." She blushed furiously as she realized she had said it aloud.

Thankfully Nanako just laughed, knowing Kagami was right. "Hey, it's true," she grinned. Tidying up her papers she added, "I'll call her about it, okay?"

"I'll let her know," Kagami agreed as she retreated from the staff room before she embarrassed herself any more.

Nanako bit back a laugh, shaking her head ruefully. Having students as co-workers tended to generate just such interesting moments. She collected her stuff and rose, going to her office to pick up the rest. There she hesitated a moment, then hurried over to the computer.

Looking up friends' blogs was technically forbidden, but as principal she had some latitude. With a grin she checked several blogs, laughing as she found Konata's. 'Surprising Kagami in a Haruhi costume?' she thought, 'Bad girl.' Apparently the two of them were still in the honeymoon phase of the relationship, at least that was the impression she got, reading the blog and about Konata's various erotic escapades.

Rather reluctantly Nanako signed out, getting up and walking out of her office. She nodded to the custodian, Minoru Shiraishi, then headed out to the parking lot, her eyes widening as she saw who was waiting there for her.

Yui Narumi leaned up against her car, the green haired woman smiling wryly as she stood up straight. "What took you so long?" she asked as she pushed her round framed glasses up.

"Sorry," Nanako said as she jogged over to Yui's side, "the meeting ran a little long...."

Yui flashed a smile as she used her remote to open the car doors and added, "And you couldn't resist checking online."

"Well, yes," Nanako said, surprising Yui by climbing in the driver's side.

"Hey," Yui protested.

Nanako pulled her in too, "Hey, yourself. The last time I let you drive we ended up in the middle of a police chase."

Yui pouted as she settled into her seat, "At least we caught the criminal."

They both did up their seat belts as Nanako started up the cute little volkswagon and they headed out away from the school. "Maybe," she conceded as they left the lot, "but it was a bit too much for me."

Her gaze softened a bit as she met Hanako's eyes, "Sorry, love."

Glad they were far enough from the school to be safe Nanako pulled over to the side of the road then twisted in her seat to kiss Yui gently. "I forgot to thank you for coming for me," she smiled sheepishly.

Yui smirked suddenly as she kissed her again passionately, "But you haven't come yet, today."

"Yui!" Nanako squeaked, blushing as the other woman pulled back.

Chuckling to herself Yui sat back, "You'd better hurry and get us home soon or I won't be responsible for my actions."

Hanako blushed once more as she started up the car and sent them back up onto the road. "You've certainly changed a lot from the married lady I knew," she noted.

Yui smiled back warmly as the hurried along, "Not really."

"Oh?" Nanako raised a eyebrow.

Yui looked thoughtful, "I think I was always aware how close I was to you. Otherwise I don't think I would have let you talk me into all those summer trips and stuff."

"Heh," Nanako chuckled as she took them through a interchange then up the street to the apartment building they lived in.

Pooling their money as police and principal they could afford a somewhat more spacious apartment than they could alone. It had a proper living room and dining room, a good sized bedroom and a spare bedroom Nanako used as a office and storage space.

"What would you like for dinner?" Nanako asked as she took off her coat, her white blouse clinging a bit to her skin. A simple tie hung between her breasts, the tan color matching her dress pants. She walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge, peering inside and she mused, "I suppose we could heat some tv dinners...."

"I know what I want," Yui grinned as she grabbed Nanako from behind.

"Eeek!" Nanako squealed as she breasts were squeezed firmly, Her knees got weak as her nipples were gently tweaked, a kiss landing on her neck.

Yui turned her around to kiss her feverishly, unbuttoning her shirt to reveal a fancy lace bra. "I have a lot of years to make up for," she murmured as she kissed her way downward, gently popping each breast free.

Nanako moaned weakly as she sank to the floor, Yui ardently nibbling on her full breasts. "Stop," she gasped, "we want to eat...."

"I know exactly what I want to eat," Yui purred seductively as she popped the top button then undid the zipper of Nanako's pants.

The first lick nearly fried Nanako's mental circuits, and she decided that resistance was futile. Laying back she shuddered as Yui hit a particularly sensitive spot and decided to just go with the flow.... so to speak.

"Hmm," Yui smiled as she kissed her delicate folds, "delicious."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nanako lay in a limp puddle on the floor, glad it had warmed up a bit from their laying on it. "I think I pulled something," she admitted as they sat up.

Yui gave a soft laugh, "Probably when you flipped me over and ravaged me." She looked at the mess they made, "I always though using cucumbers like that was a urban myth...."

"Guess not," Nanako said as she tried to straighten up her half on, half off clothes. Deciding it was a waste of effort she stripped, picking up the clothes as she added, "Do you want me to slice it up into the salad?"

Yui laughed, "Nah, it'll only remind me the salad doesn't taste as good as you."

"Smooth," Nanako laughed, feeling Yui gazing at her bottom. She wiggled it for good measure as she said, "Let's get into some pajamas and relax."

Yui only reluctantly got up, "I'm plenty relaxed as it is."

"Pervert," Nanako laughed as Yui followed her in to the bedroom, slowing as she saw Nanako getting into her nightie.

Yui looked her over thoughtfully through the nearly transparent cloth, "Are you trying to tempt me again?"

"Dinner first," Nanako said firmly, "temptation later."

"Spoil sport," yui laughed as she caught her in a hug. "I love you," she purred as she held her gently.

"Love you too," Nanako murmured contentedly.

End

Notes: What can I say, the idea of writing these two was nearly irresistible. Note that Konata probably will be posting her own seduction of Kagami online, so I have a excuse to write a chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

Fifteen Years After

Three: Christmas

Minami Iwasaki found Christmas a hard time to deal with. The tall, green haired young woman was kind of awkward with people, even if she had grown out of the crushing shyness she had in school. She knew her co-workers liked her, but she still wasn't comfortable in public.

"Are you shopping for a cake later?" one girl asked. "It's nearly Christmas after all."

"I'm picking up one on the way home," Minami admitted, blushing a bit as she thought about how happy Yukata would be when they shared it.

The traffic after Minami left work was crazy, but she forged on, eventually finding the right cake. It was cute, sweet and she hopped that sharing it would be enjoyable. With a light heart she headed home, eventually arriving at the apartment they shared.

"I'm home," Minami called as she went inside.

Yukata's voice called out, "I'm in the bedroom."

Setting the cake on the counter Minami headed in, walking through the small apartment to the bedroom. Opening the door she looked inside, then froze.

"Merry Christmas," Yukata smiled as the twenty-something young woman lay seductively on the bed, dressed only in Christmas themed ribbon.

'I think she's been hanging around Konata too much again,' Minami mused even as she blushed furiously.

Yukata smiled seductively, "Aren't you going to unwrap me?"

"Oh yes," Minami agreed, firmly closing the door behind her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You suggested they do WHAT?" Kagami blurted as she looked at her girlfriend, appalled.

Konata looked amused as the two women sat on the couch watching Christmas specials. "Well, Yukata wanted to spice things up a bit," she shrugged eloquently.

"Poor Minami probably fainted," Kagami sighed.

Konata laughed, "Or fainted from a nosebleed."

"She's not as perverted as you are, hentai," Kagami told her pointedly. She blushed faintly remembering the last surprise Konata had sprung on her, a very entertaining game of 'hide the chocolate.' They'd had a very fun, very messy evening.

"Trust me, they're having fun," Konata reassured her. She cuddled against Konata's side for a moment then mused, "Want to know what we're doing this year?"

"We won't get arrested like that time we played at the shrine, right? My sisters will still not let me live that down," Kagami noted.

"Aw, they had a gas bailing us out," Konata waved that off. She whispered into Kagami's ear, the other woman blushing furiously.

"You are a sick puppy, you know that?" Kagami said.

"You know you love it," Konata answered, smirking.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Merry Christmas!" Nanako Kuroi declared as the crowd around them cheered. She and Yui Narumi were at Arisugawa's Locket for the celebration, along with the usual crowd of maniacs. Several women she recognized were there, along with the hosts and staff.

"Merry Christmas," Yui Narumi agreed, still in her police uniform. No one seemed to mind er being in work gear, and in fact the green haired woman was getting many admiring gazes. Which Nanako was doing her best to ignore.

"Do you want me to get us something to drink?" Nanako asked, the two occupying a precious corner table. Despite the club's recent expansion the place was packed, and seats were at a premium.

"Please," Yui smiled, kissing her lover's cheek.

With a bounce in her step Nanako headed to the bar, waiting to order then picked up their drinks. Heading back to the table she noticed a familiar face, and detoured to say hello. "Hiyori Tamura?" she smiled at the younger woman, "Is that you?"

Hiyori blushed furiously, pushing up her round glasses. "Miss Kuroi?" she squeaked.

"I never knew that you...," Nanako trailed off, looking at the blushing girl with amusement.

"Uhm, I'm actually here doing research on a new manga," Hiyori admitted sheepishly.

Nanako looked at the sweet, kind of innocent looking girl and decided she'd get eaten alive left on her own. "Come on," she offered, "why don't you come sit with my girlfriend and I?"

Yui wasn't too thrilled with the added company, but she recognized the girl from visits at Konata's house. The two women drew the younger lady out and soon Hiyori was asking them questions about modern lesbian life. She was really quite cute, if naive.

"And you drew manga on Yukata and Minami?" Yui laughed. "Did they ever figure it out?"

"No," Hiyori admitted, laughing too. "I felt kind of guilty about it, so I dedicated my first book to them."

"Well, I hope we were helpful." Nanako noted, smiling. "Are you doing a series on adult lesbians?" she asked.

"Yes," Hiyori beamed, "in fact, I've been inspired! Thank you both!" With that she rushed off, leaving two bemused adults in her wake.

"She isn't going to do a manga on us, is she?" Yui had to ask.

"If so, I want to star in the live action version," Nanako said firmly, finishing her drink. She looked at Yui, "Want to dance?"

Yui leaned forward as she purred, "I was thinking we should rent one of the upstairs rooms, instead."

"Ooh!" Nanako smiled. As one the two got up, heading towards the back of the bar. Weaving through the crowd she noticed a short light haired woman dancing with a taller, blacvk haired one and blinked as she recognized them.

"What?" Yui asked.

"That's Fuyuki and Hikaru from work," Nanako noted, shaking her head, "small world."

"Small world," Yui agreed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Patricia Martin looked around the cosplay cafe with a sigh. The attractive blond had worked here for years, before eventually buying out the owners. It was a profitable business, but things always slowed down on Christmas. She went into the staff room and smiled at the girls, "I think we'll close up for the night. Does everyone have a way home?"

Everyone agreed they did, except for one. "Sorry," Hinata Miyagawa said a bit sheepishly, the older girl's tiny glasses gleaming "I took the bus in."

"Why don't I give you a ride home," Patricia offered, smiling. She liked Hinata, the girl was deeply into otaku culture and didn't have any problems with her being western.

"Oh, thank you," Hinata beamed. They locked up the shop and headed down stairs, then the two set off in the snow.

"Traffic's slow," Patricia sighed, "this may take awhile."

Hinata looked down at her hands, then away out the foggy window. "Uhm, Miss Martin...," she started nervously.

"Call me Patricia," she said as they sat in a long line of cars, some vehicle up ahead assumedly dead or staled out in the snow.

"Patricia," the blushing Hinata said, "uhm, I know this is rude but... are your breasts real?"

Patricia blinked, then laughed as she blushed too. Her breasts were quite large, especially in comparison to your average Japanese lady. "They are," she smiled, "it's okay, I get that a lot."

"I see," Hinata hesitated, then blurted out, "Can I touch them! Just once!"

Patricia hesitated, but they were still stuck in traffic, the windows were foggy and it wasn't like anyone would see. "Oh what the hell," she sighed, "yes."

Sadly touching led to kissing, clothes removal and eventually awkward contortions in a car much too small for them. They only stopped when the honking of horns signified that traffic was finally moving again.

"Oh drat," Hinata pouted as they pulled apart reluctantly.

Patricia pulled up her skirt and tried to get her shirt realigned even as they started up the car again. "Uhm, can we do that again sometime?" she asked as they lurched into motion once more.

"Please," the sweetly smiling Hinata agreed. She kissed Patricia on the cheek as she murmured, "Merry Christmas."

To be continued...

Notes: I never actually planned this to become the erotic adventures of Lucky Star, it just sorta happened. Heh. Sorry for the shorter update, but I'm trying to finish up before going to work.

Fuyuki and Hikaru are teachers from the Lucky Star manga and games. They don't appear in the anime, which is kinda sad as they actually have some subtexty scenes. Hinata Miyagawa makes a few cameos in the anime, but is otherwise a manga character too.


End file.
